Love and Contracts
by Radiant Arabian Nights
Summary: After the his name come out of the goblet Harry goes to Gringotts with his mate Fleur Delacour and finds out his heritage and he has contracts too his name some he didn't know but others he did after. He skips the rest of the tasks and goes into hiding in his home national of Mythmoon. His girls join him after the Tournament...Harem...MxM


**Disclaimer: All Characters belong to their original owners.**

* * *

 **Author's Note: I am Handicapped so please bare that in mind if my spelling is off. I use spell checker. I also have a slight mental disability so please excuse any mistakes. I do the best I can with writing these stories and trying to post chapters.**

* * *

 **Author's Note: This week is my 26th birthday so as a tradition I update. So Happy Birthday to me:)!**

* * *

 **Introduction**

After the his name come out of the goblet Harry goes to Gringotts with his mate Fleur Delacour and finds out his heritage and he has contracts too his name some he didn't know but others he did after. He skips the rest of the tasks and goes into hiding in his home national of Mythmoon. His girls join him after the Tournament. Some come as his ancestor contracts others would be concubines…

* * *

 **Chapter .1.**

* * *

Harry couldn't stand the looks and abuse he was getting from everyone. He had found Fleur and Gabrielle about to get raped and had stopped the older Slytherin Boy and he and Fleur went to McGonagall. Who was furious and said she would have the boy expelled.

That day he ended up with a marriage contract with Fleur and Gabrielle Delacour. And Cedric and Viktor also told him they were in love with him as well as Fred and George. Harry also helped Pansy Parkinson and Millicent Bulstrode from Draco Malfoy. Daphne, Astoria, Tracey, Pansy and Millicent begum bond to Harry.

Harry asked how he was meant to marry them. Fleur said they should go to Gringotts. So they all snuck out with Apolline and Jean-Pierre Delacour as they wanted to make the contract legal.

"Name?" the goblin asks

"Harry Potter", Harry says softly

The goblin looks up sharply and quickly gets his superior who takes them all to a big conference room.

"Lord Potter I have been expecting you I am King Ragnock the 7th. I see you have bought company", King Ragnock says

"Why have you been expecting me?" Harry asks

"Because you have become emancipated from your name coming out of the goblet. And that of your Grandparents and Parents will have to say", King Ragnock says

"Maybe he should do an inheritance test", Apolline asks

"Of course I will need 7 drops of blood", King Ragnock says

Harry pricks his finger and the blood goes on the parchment and King Ragnock chants and a list appears.

"Will this is interesting. Here have a look", King Ragnock says

 _ **Inheritance Test**_

 _Henry James Fleamont Charlus Potter_

 _ **Lordships/Kingships**_

 _King of Firemoon (Father)_

 _King of Flarewater (Father)_

 _King of Earthsun (Father)_

 _Emperor of Duskcloud (Father)_

 _Sultan of Heatfire (Father)_

 _Lord of the Imperial and Most Royal House of Pendragon (Father)_

 _Lord of the Imperial and Most Royal House of Le Fey (Mother)_

 _Lord of the Imperial and Most Royal House of Emrys (Mother)_

 _Lord of the Most Ancient and Royal House of Gryffindor (Father)_

 _Lord of the Most Ancient and Royal House of Ravenclaw (Mother)_

 _Lord of the Most Ancient and Most Noble House of Potter (Father)_

 _Lord of the Most Ancient and Most Noble House of Peverell (Father)_

 _Lord of the Most Ancient and Most Noble House of Urquart (Father)_

 _Lord of the Most Ancient and Most Noble House of Prewett (By Life-Debt)_

 _Lord of the Ancient and Noble House of Triple (Mother)_

 _Lord of the Ancient and Noble House of Pyites (Father)_

 _Lord of the Ancient and Noble House of Lowe (Father)_

 _Lord of the Noble House of Fleamont (Father)_

 _ **Right of Conquest**_

 _Lord of the Most Ancient and Royal House of Slytherin (Right of Conquest)_

 _Lord of the Ancient and Noble House of Sayre (Right of Conquest)_

 _Lord of the Ancient and Noble House of Steward (Right of Conquest)_

 _Lord of the Ancient House of Gibbon (Right of Conquest)_

 _Lord of the Noble House of Gaunt (Right of Conquest)_

 _Lord of the Lesser House of Quirrell (Right of Conquest)_

 _ **Heirships**_

 _Lord of the Most Ancient and Most Noble House of Black (Godfather/Father)_

 _Lord of the Ancient and Noble House of Rosier (Godfather/Father)_

 _Lord of the Ancient and Noble House of Max (Godfather/Father)_

 _Lord of the Ancient and Noble House of Blishwick (Godfather/Father)_

 _Lord of the Ancient and Noble House of Burke (Godfather/Father)_

 _Lord of the Noble House of Selwyn (Godfather/Father)_

 _ **Vaults**_

 _Firemoon Vault_

 _Flarewater Vault_

 _Earthsun Vault_

 _Potter Vault_

 _Pendragon Vault_

 _Le fey Vault_

 _Emrys Vault_

 _Gryffindor Vault_

 _Ravenclaw Vault_

 _Peverell Vault_

 _Urquart Vault_

 _Triple Vault_

 _Pyites Vault_

 _Fleamont Vault_

 _Slytherin Vault_

 _Sayre Vault_

 _Steward Vault_

 _Gibbon Vault_

 _Gaunt Vault_

 _Quirrell Vault_

 _ **Marriage Contracts**_

 _Fleur Delacour_

 _Gabrielle Delacour_

 _Cedric Diggory_

 _Viktor Krum_

 _George Weasley_

 _Fred Weasley_

 _Blaise Zabini_

 _Rodger Davies_

 _Daphne Freya Greengrass_

 _Tracey Sarah Davis_

 _Padma Indira Patil_

 _Parvati India Patil_

 _Morag MacDougal_

 _Isobel MacDougal_

 _Fay Dunbar_

 _Su Li_

 _Lilith Moon_

 _Megan Jones_

 _Astoria Greengrass_

 _Luna Lovegood_

 _Susan Bones_

 _Sally-Anne Perks_

 _Mandy Brocklehurst_

 _Pansy Parkinson_

 _Millicent Bulstrode_

 _ **Concubines**_

 _ **House Potter**_

 _Minerva McGonagall_

 _Hestia Jones_

 _ **House Pendragon**_

 _Emmeline Vance_

 _Bathsheba Babbling_

 _ **Emrys House**_

 _Septima Vector_

Harry couldn't believe it when he saw the list.

"I am a King?" Harry asks

"Yes my liege", King Ragnock replies

"So I am meant to marry these girls?" Harry asks

"Unless you want them put up for auction", King Ragnock says

"What are concubines?" Harry asks

King Ragnock and the others explain and Harry was furious. But he couldn't unbound them.

"How do I add more marriage contracts?" Harry asks

"That is easy you need to have parents consent or you can get married without a contract. They could become Consorts and the ones wanting line continuation", King Ragnock says

"Can you do the ceremony today?" Harry asks

"Yes. In three hours the ritual can be set up", King Ragnock says

"Fleur, Gabrielle, Pansy, Millicent, Roger, Charlie, Fred, George, Cedric, Viktor, Blaise would you like to marry me?" Harry asks

They all accept and Harry had sent for his betrothed and they all agree and Harry picks some of the girls he knew to buy from the concubine book to make them consorts. Minerva, Bathsheba, Septima had come to him and bound to him after they accepted he was their Lord the same with Emmaline Vance and Hestia Jones.

Amelia Bones had come with her daughter and conducts the ceremony. And Harry handing over the rings Fleur becomes Queen Flarewater, Ginny who was cleared of any plots against him not like her brother Ronald and Hermione became Empress Duskcloud, Daphne became Queen Earthsun, Tracey Davis became Queen Firemoon, Lilith Moon became Sultana of Heatfire, Pansy Parkinson became Lady Slytherin, Padma Patil became Lady Peverell, Isobel MacDougal became Lady Potter, Mandy Brocklehurst became Lady Stewart, Katie Bell became Lady Urquart, Alicia Spinnet become Lady Lowe, Angelina Johnson became Lady Pyrites, Sally-Anne Perks became Lady Fleamont, Millicent Bulstrode became Lady Gibbon, Megan Jones became Lady Gaunt, Fay Dunbar became Lady Le Fey, Charlie became Lord Regent Triple, Fred Weasley became Regent Lord Gryffindor, George Weasley became Lord Regent Prewett. Cedric Diggory, Roger Davies, Viktor Krum, Blaise Zabini, Astoria, Luna, Susan, Su, Gabrielle, Morag, and Parvati took the line continuation option.

Harry saved the girls from becoming concubines they were all Consorts. And bound to him. In a time chamber for two years which was two hours outside. Bonding with all his Consorts and learning all about his duties.

"Do I have to go back to Hogwarts after _they_ have been stealing from me?" Harry asks

"No. You are emancipated and a King of two Nations so you will be able to leave", King Ragnock replies

"Will my magical be taken? I didn't put me name in", Harry says

"Not it won't the person who wrote it its magic will take", King Ragnock replies

"I am going to Firemoon. You all better get back to Hogwarts and keep an end on everything for me. After this year you all will stay in Firemoon", Harry says

"Very well Harry at least our minds are protected now and I am out of influence", Ginny says smiling

"Good luck to all of you. You have the port-keys to get to me", Harry says kissing each of them, "Any other danger students in need of buying I will"

"We will", they say

Harry leaves for Firemoon to get to know his duties that he had been trained for in the Time Chamber…

* * *

That morning at Hogwarts Dumbledore noticed that Harry was not at Breakfast and Lunch by the time dinner came the teachers were commenting on the fact Harry hadn't been in any of his classes. Dumbledore was sure he would turn up the next day but again Harry didn't turn up.

Dumbledore and Minerva went and looked for Harry only Minerva knowing where he went. They found all his belongings gone and a letter saying he was leaving the Wizarding world. Dumbledore immediately went and called the Order and the Teachers to search the school but Harry Potter couldn't be found and Dumbledore's trackers weren't working. Dumbledore was worried with the first task coming up Harry would return.

The first task came and suddenly Mad-Eye Moody collapsed and changed into a man.

"Barty Crouch Junior", Severus snarls

"Severus get the truth serum", Dumbledore orders

Severus comes back with a vial and Amelia Bones who had been sent to watch the task as everyone was hoping Harry would return. Amelia already new he wouldn't. She couldn't tell anyone and her bonded to Sirius Black he hadn't asked so she couldn't tell him and Harry didn't tell her for that reason.

"I will take the questioning Dumbledore", Amelia says, "Professor Snape the Truth Serum"

Severus puts three drops of serum on Barty's Junior tongue.

"Who are you?" Amelia asks

"Bartemius Crouch Junior", Barty says

"Where is the real Alastor Moody?" Amelia asks

"In my truck in the room I was given", Barty says

Amelia nods to her Aurors and they go off to find Moody.

"Did you put Harry Potter's name in the Goblet of Fire?" Amelia asks

"Yes", Barty says

Everyone gasps and the few who believed Harry glared at those who had not.

"Why are you here?" Amelia asks

"I was sent by the Dark Lord to get Potter to him and Peter Pettigrew", Barty says

There were gasps from everyone.

"Peter Pettigrew is dead", Amelia says

"No he isn't", Barty says

"Who betrayed the Potters?" Amelia asks

"Pettigrew was their Secret Keeper", Barty replies

"Did Sirius Black kill those Muggles?" Amelia asks

"No", Barty says

"Is Sirius Black innocent?" Amelia asks

"Yes", Barty says

"Where is Voldemort?" Amelia says

"He is protected by a Secret Keeper as himself", Barty says

"Take him away for more questioning", Amelia orders the Aurors

Barty is taken away and Amelia turns on Dumbledore.

"The rest of the Tournament is cancelled as it is a danger for everyone with Voldemort wanting to come back. All schools will be joint winners", Amelia decrees

"Amelia surely…", Dumbledore says

"No. It is stated that the Tournament can be cancelled if something interferes with it and that is what happened. Is a decree the Tournament a draw", Amelia replies, "And Sirius Black will get a trial if Barty Crouch explains more"

Dumbledore didn't know what do Harry blasted Potter was missing, Crouch has been found out and the Tournament was cancelled this was getting worse with a trial for Sirius Black! And some of his chosen concubines he was going to sell had been sold to an unknown party! What was he going to do?...

* * *

 **Author's Note: What do you think? Please review:)**


End file.
